HalfTruism
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: Another Victory for the Autobots thanks to one Samuel Witwicky. But it’s not over yet. Megatron is still out there laying in wait. Only time will tell if our world will remain safe or will we fall… CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE RotF movies
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N & Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I just fantasize about them. I hope you enjoy this little number and there should be more to come soon. Beta'd by **_**enigma_6668** _**on LJ ) **_

**N.E.S.T Base **

_**Autobot Hanger **_

Dirty and Sore. That is how young Samuel Witwicky felt at this particular moment as he sat huddled in the corner, curled against his girlfriend's body. His hand rested idly on her hip as they faced each other in silence. No words were needed. Not now. There was something about 'saving the world' that made silence more appreciated than the small talk or chatter. The boy's clothes were ragged, burned, and torn beyond repair and more than likely to become another one of his 'saving the world' mementos. The black glyphs that decorated his arm, Cybertronian words almost long forgotten, set into his flesh marking him for the rest of his life.

Although in much better shape than her boyfriend, Mikaela Banes appeared to be just as filthy and worn. She moved closer, gently touching Sam's lips with her own. It was only a few hours ago that she had admitted her love for him and he for her. It was a memorable occasion, but then again seeing your boyfriend's lifeless body can have a strong effect on anyone. The fact that Samuel Witwicky was back with them, with her, from the dead was a gift from the departed seven Primes themselves. She would never forget their generosity.

Further off to the right and out of eavesdropping earshot, Judy Witwicky snuggled deeper into her husband's arm. Her red hair looked disheveled as it stuck out in every direction. Her clothes torn and covered in the Egyptian dust which had almost become her family's tomb. All of her family, including the metallic ones…

Ron sighed as he leaned down placing his chin upon his wife's hair. Relief was flooding off him in waves as he watched his son in the distance. He had never dreamed that the fruit of his loins could have become someone so important in Earth's history. The boy acted unselfishly without a second thought, as he battled for his life…no wait. Sam had not been concerned with himself at all. It was Ron, who had been concerned about that. Sam was too determined to save his friend's life. A slight chuckle left him, drawing his wife's attention.

Judy looked up, confusion evident on her face. "Ron?" She leaned back sitting into a more comfortable position for conversation. She couldn't help but mirror his mood as her own smile started to grow. Happiness, like most diseases, was contagious. "What's so funny?"

"I just realized something…" Ron's own eyes locked with Judy's as he placed her hand within his own patting it a few times. "Our son's best friends are giant alien robots…" Just

* * *

_**Outside the Hanger **_

A heavy stream of water rushed over metallic bodies bringing the necessary cooling relief each required. Large puddles of soap and mud filled water covered the concrete as soldiers hurried to clean the dust from each Autobot frame. A line had formed as each mech waited for their turn. Ratchet had disappeared as usual claiming to be finishing repairs on one of Arcee's motorcycle forms. It was a hoax of course.

Two of Arcee's forms had been placed into stasis lock to allow internal healing systems to work to finish what the medic could not. There was only so much one could do with repairs. It was all up to her now, but Ratchet showed no signs of worry about her recovery time. Things seemed to be in order, but the others couldn't help but be curious of his strange behavior.

"And there he goes again…" Ironhide commented off hand as a large brush ran down his side revealing his natural black painting. Someone in jest had taken the time to write 'wash me please' on his tailgate much to his annoyance. He had demanded that he be the first to wash after Optimus had turned the position down. "What's he doing in that stupid hanger anyway…?"

A silver deep-voiced mech to his left laughed shaking his head as the water pooled onto his helm catching in the crevices. His clawed hands moved wiping it off much like the woman from the shampoo commercials found on American television. It seemed that Sideswipe had picked up some of his brother's habits during his twins absence. "I don't know. Maybe he's a Decepticon spy sent here to give helm-aches with that bloody wrench of his…"

The silver mech had meant it as a joke, but quickly became quite when the recently arrived Jolt glared in his direction. Quickly, Sides put his hands up showing he meant no harm. A small yelp escaped him as a small electric current passed through his systems, giving him a momentary buzz. One of Jolt's electric whips worked its way back to its hiding place before Sideswipe could regain his focus or composure.

"Did ya see that?" A smaller green mech laughed as he stepped forward. He was quickly joined by a similar formed orange mech. Skids and Mudflap, a strange duo to say the least. Skids seemed very enthused by Jolt's choice of punishment. "Bitch-ass just got shocked!"

Mudflap joined his brother's laughter as the humans that had been assigned to clean them ran forward panting. They had loudly compared washing the somewhat hyperactive twins to bathing earthen dogs. The comparison was not baseless.

The orange twin made the equivalent of a whipping noise, drawing a growl from their current object of attention. "Oh Oh!" Mudflap moved closer to his twin putting up a brave front. Neither of them could take on a mech of Sideswipe's caliber, but that didn't mean they weren't dumb enough to try. "Bitch's getting mad! Why don't you go cry to your mama."

The clap of a high-five sounded loudly over the rushing water hoses. In complete silence, Sideswipe moved forward, almost knocking his human washer off from his ladder. He grabbed one of each twins' feet, hoisting them into the air. "What you got to say now huh?"

"We're sorry!"

"It was all Skids' fault! He made me do it!"

"What?!"

Side chuckled, dropping the now quarrelling bots to their own fates. He was just glad that his twin and he could get along with out resorting to fighting every few seconds. It took them minutes…"Now whose the bitch...?" he questioned lowly as he made his way back to his much needed bath.

Optimus watched it all with a smile resting on his facial plating, as he ran his fingers over the new blackbird armor. They had won for now. Their spirits were high. Peace. His only worry was just how long they would manage to keep it that way with Megatron still alive somewhere out there….

* * *

_**Onboard the ruins of Nemesis**_

A growl escaped his lips as his treads ground deeper into Starscream's chest tearing away at the bleeding metal. The mech below him yelled in pain for mercy, but it fell upon deaf audios. He was too angry at his failure for mercy and Starscream had always been at the bud of his temper tantrums.

"Please, Master!" The F-22's hand gripped Megatron's leg trying desperately to pull his foot off. It wasn't the pain. No. Starscream could take pain. He had been at Megatron's side for far too long not to taste the agony of it. No. It wasn't that. Never That. The glowing liquid began to literally flow from his chest as Megatron grew closer and closer to his precious spark chamber.

Then the pressure was gone. In fact, Megatron had stepped away from his frame all together, no longer amused. He looked thoughtful as if contemplating something. His clawed hands ran over his newly grafted face as he took a seat upon the throne. The Fallen's throne…

Metal cords whizzed as they fell from the ceiling latching onto Megatron's frame as the energy drain began. The silver lord could not stay in this position long, but he could feed the hatchling enough to survive just another day.

His gaze suddenly locked back onto Starscream, earning a cowardly whimper from the wounded mech. Music to his audios. "Starscream! I need you to contact Soundwave in orbit…."

"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron. Right away." The jet scrambled to his feet quickly, not wanting to anger his master more by any other failures.

"Starscream, wait…" Megatron's voice had changed. It sounded somewhat affectionate now. "How long has it been since you have seen your brothers…?"

"A…long time, my lord…" Very rarely did Starscream let any form of weak emotions show. Love and Affection being two of them, but when it came to one's family it was expectable, even by Megatron's standards.

"I thought as much…Let's change that shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**(**__**A/N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. Please forgive this chapter for it is not beta'd. I wrote it in a moment of utter boredom. LOL. I do not own transformers nor did I ever claim to. I'm just screwing around with them for my personal entertainment. Please leave me some feedback 8D. It makes me write faster.) **_

Ratchet sighed heavily as he laid the oil covered tool upon a table directly to his right. He had been working for almost two years on his current project and still it remained unfinished, but he wouldn't give up hope just yet. Let it be said that Ratchet was no quitter.

"What am I going to do with you…" He muttered sadly below his breath covering the prone form of his once functioning companion. Failure. That was the true reason he had kept his attempts a secret. Giving the others hope and then ripping it away seemed somewhat torturous and cruel, he refused to do it.

The heavy footsteps of a certain yellow camero echoed through the hollow hallways as he approached. The younger mech had been worried about his friend since the mission city battle. The start of all the medic's odd and somewhat reclusive behavior. Bumblebee was ….frightened.

Pausing at the medic's door, the yellow and black mech leaned against its frame sounded a series of clicks and beeps alerting the green medic to his presence. 'Lucy! I'm home!'

After much debate between Sam and his 'guardian', it was decided that Bumblebee would remain with the Autobots during at least his first semester allowing the other humans to adjust to the new alien presence on their planet.

"Ah.." Ratchet began wiping his hands clean of the building black grit. "I was expecting to see you soon. I think I have a surprise for you…"

'For me? You shouldn't have!' Although unrecognizable to the medic, the sound bite sounded much like that of an older television commercial from a period long since past. Hopefully, Ratchet's surprise would end the need for any more 'broadcasts'.

"Stay put…" The medic turned to leave, but thought better of it. He wasn't sure if he could trust the young mech not to explore. Not that he could blame him. Curiosity among other things was a critical part of any development, but Ratchet was unsure of the effect if Jazz was uncovered by accident. Especially when said mech was supposed to be buried deep within the Earth's surface…

"Better yet…come with me."

* * *

Ironhide groaned slightly in annoyance as the beginning of another fight between Mudflap and Skids came barreling his way. The old black warrior could take just about anything, but this was beyond even the most painful torture.

Bang. Bing. Boom. The sounds of the scuffle drew closer and closer. A small R/C car raced behind Ironhide's right foot taking cover as it transformed into bi-pedal mode. More than once Wheelie had been underfoot when a fight broke out, and more than once he had ended up injured in someway. One fact was certain…he didn't like the twins.

"Don't they ever knock it off!" A series of distasteful curses left the mini-bot's vocals. Some of them actually putting Ironhide's colorful tongue to same. Youths these days…

"I'm afraid not..well until someone steps in and ends it for them. Forcefully…"

A third voice joined them in the shape of Sideswipe. His silver coat glistened with fresh water droplets from his recent bath. "Like Me?"

Wheelie gripped Ironhide's foot even tighter. He had not had good experiences with this mech either…

Sides smirked for a moment before sticking out his tongue at the smaller bot in a tease. Practical jokes had always been a favorite past time; Wheelie was just the latest in a long line of victims.

"Tell me , old timer, where me and Sunny that bad?"

Swallowing a hard lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, Ironhide nodded negatively. "No…you were that bad…" He knew he had to walk on a thin line when speaking of the silver mech's lost twin, but it wouldn't hurt to jest a bit. "you were worse…"

* * *

Thundercracker sneered as a burning hatred filled his spark. He shouldn't feel such an emotion when it considered his youngest sibling, but Starscream had betrayed him in a manner. All of them. Greed and Lust had driven the Arial commander in a deep pit filled with lies, mistrust, and death…

He wouldn't allow himself and his other brother to be sucked into it. That was until the beacon had arrived. 'Come to Planet Earth. Megatron Orders it. Coordinates given.'

A simple yet damning message. Now Thundercracker would have to face him again, and there would be no strength for grudges…

"Skywarp…" The black and blue flyer touched a smile button behind his audio opening a private com to his brother and wingmate. "I hope your up for a nice long trip…We've been summoned…"

A gleeful voice crackled as it irrupted from the other side of the communication's line. "Well it's about slaggin time! I was getting bored!"


End file.
